films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Really Useful Engine
Really Useful Engine is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas. An orchestral and shortened version of the song, with the original children's voices and added backup vocals by Steven Page, was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. A third version was made, with vocals by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir and slightly modified lyrics for The Adventure Begins. Lyrics He's a really useful engine, you know All the other engines they'll tell you so He huffs and puffs and whistles Rushing to and fro He's the really useful engine we adore! Chorus: He's the one, he's the one He's the really useful engine that we adore He's the one, he's the number one Thomas the Tank Engine He's a really useful engine, you know 'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so Now he's got a branch line To call his very own He's the really useful engine we adore (Chorus) Little blue train, he's always there Whenever you need a hand If you need help with a situation Who comes into mind (Chorus) He's a really useful engine, you know Maybe little, but he's never slow Stand back in amazement Just you watch him go He's the really useful engine we adore (Chorus) He's the really useful engine we adore! Characters Classic Series *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Oliver *Bill or Ben *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Henrietta *Annie and Clarabel *Butch CGI Series *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Trucks *Sir Topham Hatt *Farmer McColl *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends *The Ginger-Haired Boy Episodes Classic Series *Thomas and Gordon *Thomas's Train *Thomas and the Trucks *Thomas and the Breakdown Train *Thomas, Terence and the Snow *Thomas and Bertie *Thomas in Trouble *Down the Mine *Thomas' Christmas Party *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Percy's Promise *Thomas Gets Bumped *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon *Trust Thomas *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Thomas and Stepney *Henry and the Elephant *Thomas and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens CGI Series *The Adventure Begins﻿ Deleted/Extended Scenes *Thomas and the Breakdown Train: #A deleted shot of Thomas leaving the yard after seeing the Breakdown Train. #A deleted shot sees Thomas pushing the breakdown train into place. *Trust Thomas: #An extended scene of Thomas puffing on Toby's Old Tramway with Annie and Clarabel. #A scene of Thomas pushing his stone trucks at the quarry. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A scene of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel arriving at a church. *Thomas and Stepney - A shot of Thomas blowing his whistle. Notes *A version without subtitles is seen on Your Favourite Story Collection. *This is the fourth song to be rereleased with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas and the third was Working Together. *The Adventure Begins version of this song is the first song since Where, oh Where is Thomas? to be sung by children. *When the song was first heard in The Adventure Begins, the line "he's the number one" is changed to "he's the one you know". When the song is heard at the end of the movie, as well as in the music video on the DVD's bonus features, however, the line is "he's the number one," as it was in the song's two previous versions. *In Japan, this song is called" Useful". Gallery Original ReallyUsefulEnginetitlecard.PNG|US title card ThomasandGordon46.png ThomasandBertie62.png ThomasandBertie2.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)10.png|Thomas' whistle DowntheMine13.png ThomasComestoBreakfast38.png ThomasandStepney21.png ThomasandStepney2.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter76.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter32.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter77.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png Thomas and the Magic Railroad ThomasandtheMagicRailroad94.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad95.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad96.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad111.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad99.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad445.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad112.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad113.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad446.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad57.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad114.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad115.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad447.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad116.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad117.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad118.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad119.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad120.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad450.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad121.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad451.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad122.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad452.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:1990s songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas, Percy And The Mail Train And Other Stories (1997, US) Category:Thomas, Percy And The Mail Train And Other Stories (August 19, 1997) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full